ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Violet
Ultra Violet is the second General of the Sons of Garmadon. History The Jade Princess The Oni and the Dragon Snake Jaguar Ultra Violet, along with Mr. E and several Sons of Garmadon bikers, bring Zane (undercover as "Snake Jaguar") to their base, hidden within the Ninjago metro system. There, she witnesses Killow introduce himself to Zane and inform him of how if he wants to become a Sons of Garmadon, he must prove himself in a race. When the group was chanting about the "teeth," Zane was able to quickly scan Ultra Violet. When Ultra Violet reveals that Zane doesn't have a bike, Killow decides to let Zane borrow Ultra Violet's, much to her annoyance. However, Killow asserts her that the Quiet One wants her at the base. Sometime later, Ultra Violet runs to where Cole is being held, saying she wants a word with him. As the guard leaves, Ultra Violet reveals herself as Zane, revealing that Zane is able to disguise himself as her. When the real Ultra Violet comes to Cole's cell, he claims he is insane, with Ultra Violet saying that makes them both. Ultra Violet then starts the bike race for Snake Jaguar's initiation. After they leave, she gets a call from an unknown caller, who informs her that Snake Jaguar is a spy. She then quickly informs Killow of Snake Jaguar. After Cole breaks free of his cell and finds Toddler Wu, Ultra Violet confronts him. When Cole asks why the Baby is the key in locating the Oni Mask of Hatred, she tells him that he really has no clue before attacking him. In their struggle for the Baby, Ultra Violet tells Cole that Lord Garmadon will not be stopped, but Cole tells her that Garmadon sacrificed himself to save Ninjago, saying he was a good man, but Ultra Violet tells him that he won't be anymore before kicking Cole backwards out of the cell. Saying that Lord Garmadon will destroy them all, she charges towards Cole, only for Cole to lock her in the cell. The Quiet One Game of Masks Dread on Arrival She and Killow escorted Lloyd to the Temple of Resurrection where Harumi revealed her plans to bring Garmadon there. Ultra Violet mocked Lloyd for being used and scorned by Harumi before she locked him in a cage along with his mother, which hung above piranha infested water. When the police arrived, Ultra Violet took part in terrorizing them. Ultra Violet was presumably arrested along with her fellows. Description Abilities Personality She is very volatile as shown when she attacked members of the Sons of Garmadon for attempting to approach her. She is quite sadistic as she took pleasure in Lloyd's suffering after Harumi broke his heart. Ninjago.com Description Ultra Violet is a thrill-seeking member of the Sons of Garmadon with all the personality of a viper and an even worse temperament. Nothing seems to faze her, and despite the fact that she is often heard giggling to herself, the only one who seems to “get the joke” is Ultra Violet. Notes *She giggles at random times for no reason. *According to two members of the SoG, she has executed insane actions in her life, such as jumping from a 10 story building instead of taking the stairs. *She has shown some attraction to the Quiet One, also known as Harumi. *She has a girlfriend called Jordan. Gallery FigHatredUV.png|Ultra Violet's minifigure wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred. MoSSOG.png|Ultra Violet with Mr. E and various other Sons of Garmadon members. Ultra Violet.JPG MoS80UltraViolet.png MoSUltraMaskUse.png|Ultra Violet wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred. Rude-ralph-horrid-henry-2.04.jpg Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 characters Category:Generals Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:Evil